An Unexpected Yet Beautiful Pair
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Zelda has a little accident, which is induced by Samus. Trying to comfort the princess after the event, she ends up getting closer to Zelda – closer than she anticipated.


An Unexpected Yet Beautiful Pair

_Summary: Zelda has a little accident, which is induced by Samus. Trying to comfort the princess after the event, she ends up getting closer to Zelda – closer than she anticipated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers._

Zelda had no other choice, and she knew it. There was no rational way to handle this and figure everything out. At first, there was no problem. Her judgment hadn't been affected by her feelings, not once. Then, she listened to her heart, perhaps for the first time in her life _completely_, and this happens! Maybe she had chosen the wrong time to listen to her heart, as it would always beat so hard, she could hear each beat loud and clear. She probably misheard what her heart was _really_ trying to tell her: abort mission!

The Hylian princess sighed. This was such a conundrum, and there was only one way to resolve it. Actually, there were two ways, but one was pure suicide, and the other wasn't. Obviously, it was wise to pick the non-life threatening way. So what was this safe alternative? Going to her best friend, Princess Peach. For what? Advice. Why? To put it in simple terms, she crushing on Samus. Saying it in any other way would take Zelda's mind off the current task at hand, which was to find Peach.

Actually, she had stopped searching for a little while. She had wandered into the bar and decided to relax. It was quiet and no one was in the room with her, so why not? She had all the time in the world to find Peach.

"I never thought I'd see you here."

Zelda sat up straight when she heard a voice behind her. Her heart began pounding in her chest at a dangerous speed. It was telling her not to turn around just yet and wait until she calmed down. However, her mind was telling her to turn around right now. She didn't want to be rude, did she? Vowing never to listen to her heart again, she turned around, heart still racing, and put on a smile.

"Well, it's so quiet here since…"

Zelda's smile faded and words seemed to fail her when she got a glimpse of Samus Aran, the originator of the voice. She had expected Samus to look the way she usually did – serious, alert, and/or wearing her Power Suit. That alone brought Zelda nosebleeds. Now, she was face-to-face with a different Samus. Samus was wearing a large short-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, bravely standing on the cold floor with bare feet. Her hair was not in its usual ponytail, and it was rather messy. It looked as if she had gotten out of bed recently. That gave Zelda dirty, impure thoughts – thoughts only Peach would dare to say out loud. Oh goddesses, what had she become?

"Since it's closed in the day, right?" Samus continued for her, scratching her head. She yawned as she walked over to sit next to Zelda, who proceeded to mentally freak out. She couldn't blame her heart or her mind – she couldn't have prepared herself for this. Samus was just so beautiful…it was a crime! She dared herself to steal another glimpse of the new Samus. The blonde was resting her head on her hand, her eyes closed. Those dirty thoughts reeled through Zelda's mind, causing a little bit of blood to trickle out of her nose. She put her head down and looked away to hide it.

"Geez, why did Master Hand have to allow animals and children to be here?" Samus sighed, obviously referring to the Pokemon, Toon Link, and his friends. "Playing with those _things_ is tiring." Zelda giggled a little at Samus's choice of words. "Not used to them?" she asked. "Not at all," Samus said. There was short silence between the two as Samus began to think and Zelda tried to stop her nose from bleeding. Just as Samus made a soft sigh, the princess could have sworn she heard music sweeter than anything she had ever heard. The only thing that could have been sweeter than that was…

Zelda mentally chastised herself as more impure thoughts entered her mind. Why did she have to imagine herself and Samus in bed together all the time?

"They make me curious, though."

Zelda wiped the blood away and looked at Samus curiously. "Huh?" Samus opened her eyes and stared at the drinks behind the counter, probably staring into space. "Children," she repeated. "So small and fragile. I'd like to have one of my own. It would be interesting." Zelda thought about that for a moment. If Samus wanted children, then maybe that would mean she wanted to be with someone – a significant other – as well. No one wants to take care of children alone. That meant she had a chance! She pumped her fist into the air, celebrating her opportunity.

Samus stared at the other girl, her eyebrow raised. "What's up with you?" she asked. Zelda shook her head and turned away, saying she was fine. There was another moment of silence as both girls thought to themselves. Zelda bit her lip, cursing herself for letting her guard down like that.

"What about you?"

Zelda turned back to Samus, her face lit with a smile. Samus could easily tell she shared the same thoughts. "I've always wanted children!" the princess exclaimed. The bounty hunter saw a hungry look in Zelda's eyes, but she noticed too late. The Hylian grabbed her shoulders, becoming a large looming figure that towered over her. Samus's heart raced, and she didn't know what to do.

"You want to share, right? With me, right?" Zelda chuckled sinisterly. Samus blinked, wondering what she meant by 'share.' She opened her mouth to speak, but the sight of Zelda's scary new form made her forget how to form words. "We'll have so much fun and…and…"

Zelda suddenly flew to the opposite side of the room – that was made possible with the help of her nosebleed rockets. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Samus…what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! She just had this massive nosebleed and passed out!"

"Not again…"

"She's done this before?"

"Is she dead?"

"If she were, I'd have the Triforce of Wisdom…"

"Ganondorf, keep the world domination thing to a minimum and focus please."

Zelda listened to the voices around her as she groaned.

"There she goes, there she goes!"

"Pika, pika, pika, Pikachu!" (Translation: I hope she's okay!)

"Yeah, me too, buddy."

"…How can you understand that thing?"

Zelda opened her eyes, finding a few Smashers hovering over her. She sat up straight to get some space and rubbed her temples, wondering what had happened to her. As she looked around the room – all the Smashers surrounded her – her eyes found Samus, whose clothes were covered in blood. The brunette's eyes widened at the sight, remembering what she did. She lost control in front of Samus. Her feelings almost came out…

"Zelda? Are you okay?" the blonde asked frantically. "You scared me – no, everyone!" She attempted to touch Zelda, but she was stopped Peach, who shook her head. She then turned to the other Smashers and told them to leave, as Zelda would need more rest before she felt better. Samus tried to talk to Zelda, who now had tears in her eyes, but Peach walked her out of the infirmary, saying all would be fine by the end of the day.

Once all was still, Peach sighed and looked back to Zelda. Now, she was crying. 'Samus must have done major damage for this to happen,' Peach thought sadly. She walked over to her friend and hugged her. That was when Zelda let it out.

"I almost told her!" she sobbed. "I wanted her to know, but the thoughts came back, and…!" Peach silenced her, deducing the rest of the story for herself. However, to get an accurate description, she needed to go to Samus. "It's okay, Zelda," she cooed softly. "As long as you're fine, Samus will be happy. Trust me."

Zelda didn't say a word after that. She continued to cry until she fell asleep, which didn't surprise Peach one bit. (This had happened before, though it didn't happen often.) Leaving the sleeping princess on the bed, she decided to help her friend with Samus and end this once and for all.

* * *

"And she just went _KABOOM! _on me, you know? I thought she would die of blood loss or something."

"The blood from her nosebleeds is separate from the rest of her body, so no need to worry!"

Samus opened her mouth to ask how that was possible, but Peach shook her head and told the bounty hunter not to ask. "But anyway, you should go talk to her later when she wakes up," the princess suggested. "I'm sure she would appreciate the company." Samus's eyes went wide, apparently shocked by the very thought. She shook her head rapidly and turned away, crossing her arms.

"No way," she said. "I can't do it." Peach frowned, wondering what Samus was so afraid of. Was it the thought of her being alone with Zelda? Peach let a gasp escape her, thinking that was the perfect reason for her refusal. "You like her, don't you?"

"She cried at the sight of me, Peach," Samus groaned, rolling her eyes. "I don't think it would be wise for me to see her so soon." Peach grinned at Samus, who was now staring at her. Her mischievous expression annoyed Samus greatly, and this silence wasn't making things better. Of course, Peach knew it was only a matter of time before Samus would give in and speak. Peach had been playing this game with Samus for a long time and Samus lost each time.

"What?"

"You totally like her."

* * *

Zelda made her way to the kitchen, feeling much better. With no more tears left to cry, she thought nothing bad could happen now. Making a fist with a grin, she knew she was impervious to any and every danger that dared to come her way. Heck, she was certain nothing could happen while she was around Samus. That didn't mean she would try to find her. Ha, that would be crazy!

"I hope I don't have to run into her too soon."

"Oh no, she's gone insane!"

Zelda turned around with confusion, wondering who was screaming. She gasped when she saw Peach running towards her, literally dragging Samus with her. This wouldn't end well, and Zelda knew it. She watched the blonde jump in the air, her jaw dropping; she knew what was going to happen next.

"Super Mega Hyper Insanely Awesome Glomp Attack!" Peach yelled. Now she was coming down, Samus still in tow. Zelda shut her eyes tight, knowing the impact would hurt. With a thud, the three women were on the floor. "Peach, what was that for?" Zelda sighed with annoyance. "You were talking to yourself, that's all," Peach answered. "I thought you had finally lost it."

"Oh, thank you for your concern, I appreciate it."

"…that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Uh…is it safe now?"

Zelda bit her lip, not knowing if she could be around Samus just yet. She stared at the bounty hunter lying right beside her, completely dazed and confused. The brunette held her breath in an attempt to prevent herself from doing something else stupid again. Then, she looked to Peach, who was right on top of her, and gave her a certain look, telling her to help by getting Samus away from the area. Peach grinned as she stood up, pulling Samus up with her. Once the taller blonde snapped out of her confusion, she tried getting away from the area by pulling away from Peach, but that didn't work. Who knew Peach was so strong?

"Well, since she's feeling better, why don't you hang out with her a bit?" Peach asked. "I have stuff to do at the moment, so I can't. See you later, Zelda!" Before the Hylian could say a word, Peach skipped off down the hall, leaving the two alone. They stared at each other for a short while and suddenly looked around in different directions. This was rather awkward for them both, but it couldn't really be avoided.

"So…do you want to go outside for a bit – get some fresh air?" Samus asked. Zelda glanced at her eyes for one second before looking down at the floor and nodding her head.

Both women began traversing the labyrinth-like mansion until they found themselves outside. All the while, the two had been silent as they rushed by Smashers still worried about Zelda. The princess would flash a quick smile at them, showing them she was fine, but she kept her head downcast as she walked the halls with Samus. The blonde glanced at her from the corner of her eye every now and again to see how well Zelda could maintain her façade until they reached their destination.

Once outside, they leaned against the building and looked up at the sky. The sun had already set, so the sky was slightly darker. Zelda couldn't believe she had slept so long; the day had passed her by quickly. She sighed, wishing she had been awake long enough to actually enjoy the day.

Samus gulped the moment Zelda sighed, wondering if she had done something else wrong. She scratched her arm as she cleared her throat, the sound making Zelda jump. She looked down at her feet, just realizing she had forgotten to wear shoes before going outside. Brushing off the thought, she looked down at Zelda and stared into her eyes. At that moment, her mouth dropped slightly, and she took a step back. How come she never noticed how beautiful Zelda's eyes were before?

"Is there something wrong?" the princess asked curiously. Samus regained her composure quickly and shook her head. "Sorry, I just remembered something irrelevant, that's all," she lied lamely. "But anyway, how are you feeling?" Zelda smiled and shrugged, "I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Samus sighed. Zelda nodded as she looked away, having nothing else to say. Samus crossed her arms and looked up into the sky. Did Peach really have to leave her here like this? Being with Zelda was getting rather awkward, as they both had nothing to say (or so it seemed).

Seconds passed, turned into minutes. Minutes passed, became what felt like hours. Imaginary hours stretched into an eternity. Samus impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for something to happen. Her mind tried to calculate how many eternities there were in an hour, and how that translated into minutes, and so on. Little did she realize, this was _impossible_, and she was going mad! This silence was driving her crazy, and she knew not how to end it. Of course, this was odd of Samus to feel this kind of dread for something she was no stranger to. Silence was the only thing she could call a 'true friend' for a long time – it was the one thing that never left her. However, she was currently standing in the presence of pure elegance, and she couldn't control her feelings, making her fidgety and erratic. Was she feeling…_nervousness_?

A swift, sharp gust of cold air blew at both women, surprising them for a moment. Zelda hugged herself, instantly drawing Samus's attention. "Should we go inside?" she asked quickly. "It's getting a bit chilly." Zelda smiled warmly and shook her head. She took a step closer to Samus. Their arms touched, and new warmth was created. It suddenly became hard for the bounty hunter to breathe, but only for a second.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked, noticing Samus's discomfort. The blonde nodded and shrugged it off. She put her arm around Zelda, placing her hand on her shoulder. She didn't attempt to explain her actions to Zelda or to herself – she made a move and stuck with it.

Zelda smiled and leaned her head against the taller woman's warm body. This was more than she could have asked for.

* * *

"See, Zelda? She _does_ like you! You have nothing to worry about!"

Zelda sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She was wearing the giddiest of smiles – a smile she could not hide. She was rocking back and forth like a lunatic as she tried not to squeal in delight. She watched Peach pace in front of her and make hand gestures as she spoke (she did that often when she was excited).

What Zelda had just done, whether it was a good thing or not, was tell Peach of the previous day, when Samus spent the _rest of the day_ with her. Firstly, Samus had wrapped her arm around the princess while they were outside. Eventually, they had gone back inside and hung out around the bar, talking endlessly and watching the drunken antics of fellow Smashers. When they realized how late it had gotten, they walked up to Zelda's room, where Samus hugged her close. "You feel better, right?" she had asked. Zelda nodded as she returned the hug, holding Samus as tight as she could. They stood there for a few minutes until Samus pulled away. They smiled at each other and bid one another goodnight. If that hadn't been a good day, Zelda didn't know what to call it.

"Hey, I'm going to get Samus!" Peach proclaimed with a grin. "Just stay put, and I'll be back in a second!" Zelda's smile was wiped clean from her face as her jaw dropped. She couldn't find her voice fast enough to call Peach back as the blonde ran out the door. The princess forced out a grunt and fell forward, lying down on her stomach. Why did Peach always have to force things to happen instead of letting them happen naturally?

Zelda closed her eyes, waiting for Peach to return with the bounty hunter. She listened to a soft, rumbling noise and felt a tingle, a small vibration. Oh, Peach was on a mission, and nothing could deter her. Soon, the rumbling and vibration stopped. All was still, and Zelda could only wait for it to continue. A few minutes later, they began again, and her heart raced. She knew Peach was on her way back with Samus. When they returned, Peach would stay with them, right? Something always happened when two people were alone in a room, especially when one of them was filled with so much frustration (the naughty kind)! It would only make sense for her to stay!

"Have fun, Zelda!"

Zelda opened her eyes when she heard the door close with a loud _bang_. She looked up immediately, hoping to the three goddesses that Peach was still in the room. Her prayers had gone unanswered. Samus was leaning against the door, looking a tad bit frustrated, as she stared down at the floor. Zelda sat up, becoming tense.

"I'm sorry about Peach. She's a bit…out there, you know?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Samus muttered as she slid down to the floor. Before she could even stop herself, Zelda felt words forming on the tip of her tongue, her voice calling out to the blonde. "You can sit with me!" she blurted. Catching a glimpse of Samus, she covered her mouth quickly, trying to think of a way to explain her exclamation.

"W-well, knowing Peach, she intends to keep us in here alone together for quite some time," the princess stated. "An escape through the door is impossible if that's what you're hoping for. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Everything was frozen in time as Zelda looked out the window and Samus sat on the floor. It was easy to hear the other Smashers about the mansion in the silence. Their words were incoherent, as one voice drowned out another and another and another.

"You must know Peach well."

Zelda looked over towards Samus, who was now standing. She smiled slightly and shrugged a bit. "I suppose," she said. "She's not hard to understand. You just accept her for who she is, and don't question her logic." Samus walked over towards her and laughed. "That's all there is to it?" Zelda nodded. Samus sat next to her on the bed, resting her hands in her lap. She noticed Zelda suddenly become stiff, relaxing the very next instant.

"You do that a lot when I'm around."

"What?"

"Tense up."

"Sorry."

The two women gazed into each other's eyes, trying to find something in them. Zelda wanted to look away, but she couldn't help it. Samus's eyes were too entrancing, so she didn't fight it. Samus thought the same thing, realizing she had never properly looked at Zelda until now. She blinked a few minutes into the silence, receiving a giggle from Zelda. It made her snap out of her reverie.

"What is it?"

"You lost the game."

"Since when were we playing a game?"

"Since you decided to stare at me for so long."

Samus chuckled and shook her head. "Well, there was a beautiful girl in front of me. What else could I have done?" she asked without thinking. Zelda blushed and let her gaze fall to her hands. The other woman's presence alone was teasing the princess. She needed to know what Samus thought of her right now.

"Peach keeps saying that you like me," she began. "You and I don't interact too often, so I think she's just reading in between the lines, trying to find some sort of subtext. What do you think?" Samus sat up straight, showing a surprised look on her face. She tilted her head slightly to one side, and then to another. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know how exactly she felt either. Zelda was right when she said they didn't interact often. That was because Samus was always training.

"Well, I mean, I do like you…I just don't know how much yet," she spoke slowly. She moved closer to Zelda and grabbed her hands. Zelda looked up, her countenance showing her thoughts – she was thinking this was some sort of rejection. "No, that's not completely true," Samus said. "I know I like you more than a friend, but I don't know how far my feelings go…do you understand?"

Zelda nodded smiled, taking what she could get. Perhaps if they spent more time together, they could find out just how far Samus would go. Samus squeezed her hands and smiled back, showing all of her teeth. She gave Zelda a short, sweet, little kiss, taking the Hylian by surprise. Samus pulled away and embraced Zelda, who held her securely.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Zelda whispered. Samus chuckled and held Zelda even closer. "It happens whenever I'm with you," she explained.

* * *

Peach grinned as she put Zelda in a playful headlock. She knew her efforts wouldn't be in vain! She had put Zelda and Samus together, and no one was harmed in the process. It was a double win, and she loved it!

"See? Everything went well!" Peach said. "There was nothing to worry about!" Zelda wiggled her way out of the headlock and smiled, "I guess not. We're going to spend some time together soon, so I can't hang out with you for a while." Peach winked at her friend and gave her the thumbs up. "Looks like someone's getting laid tonight!" she joked.

Zelda blushed and held her hot face in her hands. She shook her head violently, trying to get the naughty thoughts out of her mind. "No, no, no, that's not it at all!" she tried to explain. Peach laughed and patted her shoulder. "I know, I know," she said. "Go off and find your woman. I'm sure she's looking for you."

"There's no need for that. Seems like I've found who I'm looking for."

Both princesses looked behind them to find Samus, who smiled at Zelda almost shyly. Zelda returned the smile and hugged her. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, staring up at the woman above her. "I was asked to watch the Pokemon and the kids," the blonde answered. "Care to join me?" Remembering the conversation that started it all, Zelda giggled and nodded.

Waving goodbye to Peach, they walked through the halls, hand in hand. Peach sighed happily and shook her head. Samus and Zelda were an unexpected match up, but they 'fit' all the same. They were truly a beautiful sight to see.

_End_

_This was on my computer for a really long time, so I decided to stop being lazy and finish it. Hope you like it! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
